America x Chubby! Reader
by Demon Minx
Summary: A little one shot for my chubby friends! This is also on Tumblr and DeviantArt, I worked really hard on it and I hope you like it! I do NOT own hetalia or any of its charcters, you, or the cover image!


this has swearing, very minor sexual theme, and I mean minor and rude things against chubby people. Even though we give the best hugs ever...I think that's it for now...ENJOY!

Title: My babe!

Reader POV

Obnoxious, loud buzzing noises echo around my room as my alarm goes off. Sun rays hit my face threw the blinds in my room and I roll over, eyes still closed, and my face being buried in my pillow as the bed start to make a squeaking noise because of the change in weight. Today is Monday, a day I always dread. It is the day I go to back to hell after a two day break. The hell I am going to is better known as High School. I groan and stretch my arm out, swatting around a bit on my night stand as I try to find my alarm. I finally feel my hand hit cold plastic and my fingers inch to the large button on top. Once my hand hits the button I smack it, immediately cutting off the noises.

I retract my hand and place my palm on the material of my (f/c) sheets. I push myself up and my head is lifted from my pillow. My eyes flutter open and I roll over so my back was on the bed, the squeaks erupting from my bed again. I bring my hands to my eyes and rub the nasty gunk out of my eyes. I let my hands rest on my sides and I look at my alarm clock and see its 6:00 I gotta be at school by 7:45 so I have some time. I live far away from the school so it takes about a hour to get there. I sigh and swing my feet on the side of my bed then stand up groggily, swaying a little. I make my way across my soft white carpet in my room. The walls are (f/c) and are littered with posters of my favorite (animes, bands, movies, etc). Reaching my closet I open it and grab a (f/c) baggy hoodie, white tight fitting t-shirt, and some black jeans. I throw the clothes on my bed and slip out off my pajamas.

As I'm taking off my clothes I catch a glimpse of my body threw my full body mirror I have on my wall. I turn my attention to it and scowl with disgust then I suck in my stomach, making it look some what flat, and smile softly. Ive never had a body like the girls in the magazines or movies. Instead I was the odd chubby girl that was always bullied. I breath out and my stomach returns to its normal size, my small smile disappears. I shake my head quickly and grab the shirt and almost squeeze into it then I grab my hoodie and slip it on with ease, next I take the jeans and struggle into them. I walk to the bathroom and brush my (h/l) (h/c) hair, putting it into (f/h/s). I walk out and head to the kitchen to grab a pop tart. Once returning to my room I see its 6:30 and so I grab my lap top, take a large bit off my pop tart then sit cross-legged on my bed.

I pop it open and press the start button, waiting for it to fully turn on. Once it is I click on the internet icon and search up tumblr. Then I log in and see a message from an anonymous user, better known as an anon. I open it and what it says make my heart drop.

'You are a fat, ugly, worthless piece of shit! You are a burden on every one, just go die in a hole!' -anon

Tears filled my eyes as I read this horrible message on my screen. My nose stings a bit and I sniffle before I delete the message. My eyes drift to my pop tart, my appetite is spoiled by the anon so I set it down on my night stand. I start searching around, liking and reblogging a few things before closing tumblr and heading to deviant art. Logging in I see a new deviation from Queenipie10. Of course, it was a chubby reader insert. Reading these fan fictions make me filled with a nice, warm, fuzzy feeling. It's Leon S. Kennedy x Chubby! Reader. I let out a squeal like the true fan girl I am and click it quickly.

After reading the whole thing I have a huge grin on my face and I'm clapping a little as I squeal slightly again. That nice, warm, fuzzy feeling fills me up and I totally forget the saddening message I got on tumblr. I sigh happily and check the clock yet again and see its 6:40 so I shut off my computer and hop off my bed. I stretch a bit and suddenly my phone vibrates, signaling that I just got a text. I walk over to my desk, pick up my phone to see who it's from.

it's from Alfred.

Ah, Alfred F. Jones, the hero, my best friend and my secret crush. We've been friends for a long time, ever since we bumped into each other at school, both of us were wearing a shirt of our favorite video game character. After that we learned that we both liked other things than just video games. Like, superheroes, anime, horror movies and things like that. Plus we both enjoy our fair share of junk food. Surprisingly, he likes it more than me. We also got to know each other well. I admit, he can be a little loud and obnoxious at time but I find it absolutely adorable. I could on and on about him.

I smiled widely as I unlocked my phone and read the text.

'Yo, babe, you left your jacket at my house last night. I'll bring it to you at school, k?'

I feel my face burning tremendously. 'He called me babe? When did that happen?'. My smile widens as I stuff my phone in my pocket and walk out of my room. I run down stairs and out the door after putting on some black converse and saying good bye to my parents. I walk down the bustling street past the new McDonalds near my house and on my way to school.

((Time skip brought to you by...uh, who are you again? Canada: I'm Canadia...))

I walk into school and I immediately feel eyes fall on me. Then start the uproar of whispers and snickers, plus the dirty glances I get from my health teacher and gym teacher as I walk past them. My mood goes from happy to sad in a second. This is the reason I call high school hell. All the bullying feels torturous, sometimes I feel like never coming back but the thought of seeing Alfred made me feel happy and safe.

My stomach is covered by my arms as I walk down the halls, searching for Alfred. I finally spot a boy wearing a tan uniform with a brown bomber jacket with the number 50 on the back of it. His hair is short and blonde with a stubborn cowlick. His eyes are behind a pair of glasses and are a beautiful shade of blue. It's Alfred! Every time I see him I think 'Hothothothothot.' ((Will anyone get the reference? I don't know...))

He's standing by my locker with the huge grin he keeps on his face. He notices me and his smile seems to get wider, if possible, as he laughs like he always does and waves. I giggle and walk up to him, loosening the grip on my stomach. He's holding my jacket in his right hand as he waves with his left.

"(Y/N)! How ya doin'?!", He practically yells with excitement. 'Wow...he really excited to see me...'. My cheeks become dusted with pink.

"I'm doing great, Alfie...". How ever the tone of my voice tells a different story and Alfred noticed, his smile fading to a worried frown.

"What's wrong babe...?" His voice is filled with concern. 'There it is again! He called me babe! Not that I'm complaining, but he's making me blush more!'

"N-Nothing!~" I chuckle nervously but he wasn't buying it at all. He crosses his arms, jacket still in hand and raises an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Stop lying to me..." His voice is more saddened now, almost pouting ,but the concern and worry is still there.

"I'm not! Don't worry 'bout it!" I open my locker and take out a few books. He grabs my wrist and sighs. Just when he was about to say something when the noise of the bell interrupts him. He glares at the closest bell and growls slightly, turning to me he sighs again.

"You got lucky. But you're telling me what is wrong at lunch!". After giving me my orders he shoves the jacket in my arms, seeing his friend, Kiku, his smile returns and he follows him to their class. I close my locker quickly and run to my class.

((Another time skip. CHINA, I CHOOSE YOU! China: *attacks reader-chan with a wok*))

Walking out of class I get more and more nervous, subconsciously covering my stomach more with my books. I stick too the walls, trying not to be noticed by any of the cruel girls that made my life at school, and sometimes at home, hell. Evidence being the hurtful message on tumblr.

As I get closer to the lunch room the noise of high heels make me go into panic mode. I start walking a little faster and keep my gaze off of Tiffany ((sorry if your name is Tiffany...)) and her group of friends. More like brain less zombies. 'Please don't come near me...please don't come near-SHIT!' I see her approaching me with a sly smirk. She is the typical bully, bleach blonde hair, pounds of makeup, a toned stomach, wearing a cheer leader outfit the cut off shirt and mini skirt. I start speed walking to the lunch room.

"OMG are you that fat? Running to lunch?" Her and her friends giggle annoyingly as I look down sadly. She turn to her army of bitches and a menacing smile spread across her face.

"Should we beat her for being so disgusting and useless?" The army all nods and she turns back to me and suddenly punches me in the face. I hold my nose as tears fall down my face, I decide to run away. I sprint into the lunch room and Tiffany and her friends follow. I run pass tables of people and no one does anything. 'Im being chased! Doesn't anyone care?!' I yell in my head.

I run to the table with my friends, Matthew, Yao, Ivan, Francis, Arthur and most importantly, Alfred, better known as the allies. The table is in an uproar of noise as usual, Arthur and Francis are arguing while Alfred laughs loudly and, in my opinion, adorably. Yao was self advertising and Ivan was talking about pounding every ones face to dust. While Matthew was trying to get noticed. Another peaceful day for the allies. ((?))

I was almost there but a sharp nailed hand from Tiffany grips my shoulder and spins me around. Then she shoves me on the ground harshly, my back hitting the tile with a smack. This catches the attention of the allies, Alfred standing up first. Arthur, Francis, Matthew follows and they all start walking towards us while Ivan and Yao stand back, ready to fight. Yao with a wok and Ivan with his handy dandy pipe. I scramble to sit up and start backing away quickly.

"Please, leave me alone!" I yell as she takes a milk carton from a poor kids tray then she inches her way towards me. I see an evil glint in her eye and shiver slightly. She nods to her boyfriend and his friends and they block the allies from coming any closer.

"(Y/N), I want you to know, Alfred will never love you." She almost hisses her fact out as my eyes widen as my cheeks flare up. Alfred stops walking and his face copies mine, eyes wide and cheeks red.

"He wants someone like me. Thin, hot, and popular. Not fat, ugly and, well, a loser. He is probably just hanging out with you cause he feels sorry for you. Now, just go die." She finishes her heart shattering speech by taking the milk and pouring it all over me.

I start sobbing while everyone stared with shocked look, the most shocked person being Alfred. His whole face is red, a mix of a blush and anger. His eyes are wide and his lips are curled into a snarl. Then I hear...laughter. 'People are...laughing? People find this funny...? Is...what she said...true? Does Alfred simply pity me?' My breathing speeds up with each thought. I've had enough. I scramble to stand up, slipping and sliding sometimes, making the laughter louder. Then I run out of the lunch room and out of school.

Alfred's POV ((Going back in time a bit. Just a bit.))

As I walk up to (Y/N), ready to help out my babe, that bitch Tiffany tells a cold, dead lie.

"(Y/N), I want you to know, Alfred will never love you." 'Wait...what?' Me and (Y/N) pull the same face. 'Does (Y/N) actually love me? Or is this another one of Tiffany's jokes? Cause if it isn't...SCORE! I mean (Y/N) is the best girl I know! She's so sweet, smart, and funny! She's so amazingly cool and chill and also so cute! And she's sexy, that's an awesome mix! She's the perfect girl but she's so self conscious and I don't know why...'

Tiffany starts to go on and my embarrassment gets mixed with pure rage.  
'Tiffany isn't anything I want in a girl! And she thinks she's hot and my babe isn't?! What kind of fucked up alien world did that bitch come from?!' I am so angry that I don't notice (Y/N) running away until Arthur slapped my shoulder. I turn towards him, snapping out of my angry thoughts.

"You imbecile! Go and comfort (Y/N) right now! She doesn't deserve to be hurt like this!" My eyes are filled with so much rage and hate towards Tiffany I really want to just smack her. I turned towards that bitch and walk towards her, ready to beat the shit out of her boyfriend and his friends, but a hand stops me. I turn to see Francis with a worried look on his face.

"Jou love 'er, non? Well she iz waiting for jou to be zhere for 'er. Do not worry about Tiffany, we will take of 'er. Go and get (Y/N), she needs jou right now."  
I look around and see all the allies smiling at me. I smile widely, nod quickly and run out after my babe.

"Time for me to be the hero! HAHAHAHA!"

Back to readers POV

My shoes hit dirt as I ran down a road leading to a lake. The lake has always put my mind at ease and I really need some peace and quiet. I turn a corner and start to slow down, feeling no need to run any more. I reach the lake and sigh in relief. I walk over to the dock and sit down at the end of it, my feet dipping into the water.

I smell something weird and realize that I'm still wearing hoodie covered in milk and my (h/l) hair is now white and dripping. I look around and see no one here. 'I don't wanna be seen in this t-shirt...it hugs all my disgusting fat...'. I decide to take off my hoodie, fold it and set it down next to me. How ever my hair is still soaking wet with milk so I think, 'Fuck it. I'm getting in.' I sigh and slide off the dock and into the water, dunking my head under.

I move my head around a bit, the milk blending in with the water. I use my hands to shake my hair around to get as much milk out as possible. I feel an ache in my lungs and realize I need air. Lifting my head out of the water I take a deep breath and hear some foot steps hitting the wood and a familiar voice letting out a gasp.

Back to Alfred's POV

I know where (Y/N) is going so I run as fast as I can to the lake. When I arrive I see someone in the water and I make my way to the dock. Walking to the edge I see her hoodie folded there then I see her in the water in a see threw white, tight fitting T-shirt. I also saw her (f/c) bra holding back her wonderful breast, my face turns red and my eyes widen. 'I think I feel a nose bleed coming on and I'm already forming a boner...oh god...'.

I gasp slightly and that must have caught her attention cause she immediately looks up at me. Her cheeks turn scarlet as she starts hugging her self again. 'God she's so cute...'. She starts fumbling over her words as she looks down, embarrassed. I smile softly and sit at the edge of the dock.

Reader POV ((a lot of back and forth, sorry))

My flushed face made a worried look as he sat down. I finally sigh and thought of the words I want to say.

"S-Sorry Alfred, I d-didn't want you t-to see me l-like this...", I look down and frown. I see Alfred suddenly makes a face of confusion.

"What d'ya mean?" I look up a little confused. He has an eyebrow raised and his head is cocked to the side.

"Seeing me in this, it shows all my fat..." His face changes again, he looks surprised.

"Fat? Babe, you aren't fat, you're fluffy. And I personally find it adorable. You look great." He smiles widely, yet again. 'A-Adorable...? My crush, Alfred F. Jones, thinks I'm adorable?.' I look at him with disbelief.

"R-Really...?" I smacked my self mentally for stuttering. He nods quickly.

"Of course! Heroes don't lie, especially to their heroine." He laughs loudly and I stand in the water, stunned. Than he looked and asks, "You do like me, right? Cause I love you." I feel my heart nearly explode. 'The love of my life just confessed that he loves me. This must be a dream...'

"Oh Alfred, I love you too!" I hug him tightly, pulling him into the water too. When we pull away we both giggle. Then I felt the need to ask a few question.

"Alfred, why do you love me? You could have someone so much better..." Looking at him with a cocked head and raised eyebrow, he starts chuckling.

"Are ya serious? I couldn't have some one better than you, you're wonderful! You like anime, horror movies, super heroes and even video games! You're the chilliest, sweetest and smartest girl I know and I love you for you. Plus like I said, your chubbiness is adorable. Plus it's really sexy..." He runs his hands down my sides, making me blush and shiver.

"You're so amazing Alfred. You're the most optimistic and energetic person I know. You make me feel so safe and happy. And you're so handsome. I love you Alfie." He cups my face and pulls me into a sweet yet passionate kiss. I kiss back and wrap my arms around his neck. His tongue licks my bottom lip and I grant him entrance immediately. Our tongue started to have a fight for dominance, him easily winning.

Air soon becomes a problem so we part. Both of our cheeks are a light shade of pink and we're smiling like idiots. After a few seconds of looking into each other's eyes Alfred spoke up.

"Now, I have my own question, why were you so sad when you came into school? Was it the bullies?" His once happy face faded again into a concerned face. I nodded slowly and looked down. He sighed and gently grabbed my chin, lifting my face up.

"You won't have to worry about them anymore. I'll personally beat up anyone who hurts my babe. Cause I'm the hero!" After making his hero pose and laughing I giggle. Then he proceeds to say, "You're all mine (Y/N), you're mine to kiss, to hold and to love. You're my babe." He chuckles a little, "Okay?" I smile softly and nod.

"Okay." I feel happy tears fill my eyes as he pinches my chubby cheeks making me smile even more.

"Now, let's get some McDonalds!" I nod quickly and start walking to the dock. I start pushing my self up and squeak when I feel something groping my ass. I turn and see Alfred smirking.

"But first, we need to change out of these wet clothes..." My eyes widen and I blush. 'If this whole thing has been like the fan fictions I read than I'm not gonna be able to walk in the morning...'

EXTENDED ENDING:

I stir a bit and bury my face in my 'pillow' however my pillow smells like cheeseburgers and milkshakes. I look up and see Alfred sleeping naked. I jump and feel a pain in my womanhood, yelping, I wake Alfred up. He opens one eye and smirks at me. Looking up at him, remembering what happened, I chuckle,

"We didn't even go to McDonalds..."


End file.
